BrdU is being used to study the replication of the ribosomal RNA cistrons of Drosophila. The effect of the drug on the rDNAs and other surrounding nucleotide sequences will be examined in compensating tissues, and tissues bearing the mutation, abnormal oocyte. The studies employ standard genetic and cytogenetic approaches as well as RNA-DNA microhybridization and southern transfer hybridization approaches.